Captain America vs Captain Cold
Ice to meet you Cap (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede What-if Death Battle Captain America vs. Captain Cold.jpg|Venage237 Description Marvel vs DC! They both are captains but which captain will win? The Strength or Cold? Interlude Wiz: And here we are, Both are captains are going to fight. Captain America, known as Steve Rogers. Boomstick: And Captain Cold, the villain of Flash (Barry Allen) and known as Leonard Snart. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Captain America Wiz: Steve Rogers, in the midst of World War II, all hope seemed lost. The world was looking for a hero, Steve Rogers had patience, bravery and persistent, making him ideal for the face of the America. He was born on the 4th of July, Son of Joseph and Sarah Rogers. Boomstick: As a super soldier, Cap is beyond peak human. His physical go from never breaking a sweat until Tanking a hit from Thor Odinson himself. He is even strong enough to flip small cars over, he sound powerful though. Wiz: That shield was created by Howard Stark, Iron Man's Father. The shield is very powerful, the shield can blocks Mjolnir and it cut Tank in half. He also threw The Hulk off his feet. Boomstick: He holds Thanos's hand with nearly full gems in Infinity Gauntlet when Thanos trying to get Vision! Wiz: His Bench Presses: 1100lbs. And he also can run a mile in 73 seconds. His shield can easily blocks Wolverine's Adamantium claw, but it can get break by Thanos. Boomstick: Rogers was given the liquid drugs and tanned with Vita-Rays, and lived to be the Nazi fighting superhero himself. The drug that was used on him is the Super Soldier Serum, which improved his physical and mentally potential. Wiz: He also comes equipped with his shield, made from Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium, it can not only defend him, but also double as a discuss like projectile. Boomstick: He still has various martial arts under his belts making him an expert hand-to-hand fight against many opponents. Plus when he fights Iron Man, he say he can do this all day! Wiz: Iron Man proved that Cap's legs are relatively vulnerable compared to his upper-body, as his shield is too small to protect him. Boomstick: I know Cap's shield literally blocks bullets of all time but they would have been smartass if they shot Cap's knee. Wiz: He also survived being frozen in ice for 70 years and still looks young. He is like 100 year old now. Pretty ironic he punched Adolf Hitler. He shown to be worthy of Mjolnir three times, survives a huge explosion, knocked out Deadpool with a single punch, He can survive a train crash, throws Big Bertha who weighs about 750 lbs, Holds down a helicopter from taking off with his strength alone, he beats Beast (Marvel Comics) and Black Panther. Boomstick: United States Of America would never be same without Cap. Groot: I am Groot! Captain America: I'm Steve Rogers. Captain Cold Wiz: Leonard Snart, known as Captain Cold, the brother of Golden Glider A.K.A. Lisa Snart. Boomstick: Leonard grew up with an abusive, drunkard father, Lewis Snart. Through his beatings, his father taught him emotion was a weakness and a cold-heart would take him further. Wiz: Snart researched an article that theorized that the emissions of a cyclotron could interfere with the Flash's speed. Using a stolen cyclotron, Snart constructed a gun which shoot ice that reduced temperatures to absolute zero. Snart then called himself Captain Cold. Boomstick: Captain Cold can hold his own in a fight bare-handed and throw humans through stone walls without too much effort. Cold's strongest traits are his high intellect and ability to formulate plans for any situation, making him both an effective leader and a threat to metahumans like the Flash. Wiz: His abilities are: Hand-To-Hand Combat, Leadership, Marksmanship, Mechanical Engineering, Tactical Analysis and Thievery. Boomstick: He can beat and outfreezes Mr. Freeze! He also Flashfroze a skyscraper. Wiz: He matched his gun with Superman's heat vision, and Heat Wave's gun, both of which can injure the friction-proof Flash. Boomstick: Captain Cold is strong, his gun is like really strong. Wiz: He also injured Superboy with his Cold Gun. However he has a speed, like dodging Heat Wave's flamethrower, could take down 10 armed men before they could blank, freezes three gang members before they could fire again and blocks boomerangs with the cold beam. Boomstick: Whoa, does that mean Captain Cold is also fast? Wiz: Well yeah he can freezes Flash (Barry Allen), his nemesis. Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: His cold grenade froze a Black Lantern, it was blast froze over an entire prison and trapped the Black Lantern forever. He also blocks a punch from Flash. Boomstick: While having metahumans abilities, he couldn't drink because most alcohols froze in his hand. Wiz: He earned the allegiance of the human-hating Gorilla Grodd, he also froze and killed the Top, who could break out of ice produced by Zatanna. Boomstick: Though he can be control freak. Wiz: He shattered the arm of a man who tried to punch him and he also the only one with tech capable of reaching absolute zero. Boomstick: This guy is really cold! Captain Cold: Observe. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Captain Cold's plan was to make whole Gotham city iceberg, so he was hiding in warehouse. In S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet headquarters. Nick Fury: Cap, there is a supervillain trying to make whole Gotham city into iceberg. We tracked him and he is in one of warehouse. Captain America: With pleasure, Fury. Black Widow: Come on, I'll drop you off. At Gotham City Black Widow send Cap to Gotham City. Black Widow: Be careful, Cap. We heard that he is strong, are you sure you can do this alone? Captain America: I'll handle it, Natasha. Captain America enters the warehouse. Captain America: Hm... While Captain America walking around silently, Captain Cold fires his cold gun at Captain America, which Captain America dodges. Captain America: You might be Captain Cold. Captain Cold: Hello Captain America, what have you here? Captain America: I heard what your plan is, you need to sto--''' Captain Cold: '''You know you remind me of someone... And I heard of your history, you got freeze once and you'll get freezes again. Captain Cold shoots at Captain America, which Cap blocks it with shield. Captain Cold: What? Captain America throws his shield, Cold dodges and laughs. Captain Cold: You think I'm too sl--''' The shield came back and hit Cold, Cap kicks Cold and Cold blocks the punch of Cap. Cap headbutts Cold. Captain Cold: '''Hmph, impressive skill. Captain America throw a punch at Cold, Cold dodges and uppercuts Cap's belly, Cap hits Cold with shield and throw a punch at Cold. Captain America: Give up, Cold you can't win. Captain Cold: We'll see about that... Captain Cold throws a cold grenade at Cap and Cap dodges, Cap throw a punch at Cold but Cold dodges and grabs his cold gun. Cold got hit by thrown shield, caused his nose bleeding. Captain Cold: You. Bastard! As Captain Cold say that, Cap charges at Cold and Cold throw a punch which Cap blocks the punch with shield and kicks Cold's knee. Cold yelps and rolls over. Captain Cold: This time is over! Captain Cold manages to throw a few of cold grenades at Cap, Cap jumps over the grenades and take cover in one of crate. BOOM Captain America looks up. Captain America: Where did he go? Captain Cold throw a single punches at Cap, Cap grunts and hits his shield at Cold which cause Cold to get toss at crates. Cap runs and jumps, Captain Cold with his cold gun shooting at Captain America which Cap also blocks it with his shield and he smashes the ground but Cold rolls over and kicks Cap in face. Captain America: Enough. Captain Cold: It'll be enough if you died. Captain Cold pulls out his cold gun which Cap quickly smack it away with his shield. And as Cap throw a punch, Cold blocks it. Then Cap headbutts Cold. Captain Cold: When I finish you, I'll show this city your head before causing this city as ice! Captain America: Not a chance, I can do this all day. Captain America throws his own grenade at Cold which Cold dodges. BOOM Captain Cold saw Cap vanish. Captain Cold: Where are you?! Captain Cold looking for Cap. Captain Cold: Come out! And fight me like a man! Still no answer. Captain Cold: Hello!? Captain America hits Cold really hard than he ever did with shield which cause Cold fly and breaks the rooftop. Captain America appears. Captain America: This is the end and final warning, give up. Captain Cold: Never! Captain Cold charges at Cap with his fists and Captain America throws his shield on right side of Cold and then it came to Cold, which cause Cold fell. Captain America: I'm sorry Cold. Captain America manages to kicks Cold off the rooftop, Cold breaks his back by a sharp fence, bleeding out and gasping for last breath. Cold pulls another of his cold grenade but Cold turned lifeless and drops the cold grenade on ground which cause Captain Cold froze. Captain America: It didn't have to go like this, Cold... But you gave me no choice. Captain America calling Black Widow. Black Widow: Did you catch him? Captain America: Not really, but he's dead. Can you come and pick me up? Black Widow: Yes, Cap. Captain America: Great job as always. =Poll= Who do you think will win? Captain America Captain Cold Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Yes! Our captain won! Wiz: While Cold was powerful, Cap was more powerful due to his shield cutting tank in half, beating several opponents like Deadpool, Black Panther and others, he can hold off Thanos's Infinity Gaunlet also. Boomstick: Yeah, even though Cold can freezes the world fastest alive Flash, Cap throws someone that weighs 750 lbs but Flash was weighs 170s or 190s lbs. But what about that he Flashfroze skyscraper and beat 10 armed men? Wiz: Well throwing Hulk off and with his shield cutting tank in half is more stronger than freezing skyscraper. Cap can also jumps 20-30 feet high. Boomstick: Right! Wiz: Cap's bench presses was 1100lbs and can easily blocks Wolverine's Adamantium claw, also beating Thor Odinson and Iron Man once. Advantages: Captain America winner * Stronger * Faster * More Experienced * Bench Presses as 1100lbs * Beats several strong characters * Shield cuts tank in half * Survived being frozen for 70 years * 220 lbs * Holds Thanos's Infinity Gaunlet Disadvantages: Captain Cold loser * Marksmanship * Intelligence * Hand-To-Hand Combat * Metahumans Ability * 198 lbs * Can be a control freak Boomstick: Captain Cold wasn't a captain anymore because he got colded! Wiz: The winner is Captain America! Category:Bob6114 Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1